1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope having a stem receiving in its distal end part a video camera, the end part being pivotably adjustable relative to the main part of the stem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known endoscopes of this kind are fitted with a flexible stem allowing for arbitrarily changing the spatial attitude of the end part. However, such flexible endoscopes incur known drawbacks. The flexible stem segment is internally very complex and covered outward by a flexible sheath. It suffers considerable sealing problems and there are foremost difficulties with cleaning and sterilization. Leaks and other malfunctions are frequent and require repairs. Moreover, when being touched, flexible endoscopes are susceptible to vibrate or jitter at the bent distal end and thereby substantially degrade image quality.
In this respect the rigid endoscopes, that is endoscopes fitted with a rigid stem tube, are considerably more advantageous. The stem tube encloses, in a well sealed manner, the internal space and makes possible simple cleaning and sterilization while also being operable in an essentially problem-free manner. On the other hand, rigid endoscopes to-date have precluded pivotable end parts. No more can be done than integrating an optics offering a pivoting field of view angle in the rigid end part. However this feature in turn entails optical and mechanical problems.
It is the objective of the present invention to create an endoscope of the above kind which is technically simple, less demanding of maintenance and less susceptible to malfunctions.